


True Colours

by LauraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraWinchester/pseuds/LauraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you find your inner colour in a world where everything is grey? This is a question Castiel has to face and Dean knows the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by this little gif

_ _

_You with the sad eyes_   
_Don't be discouraged_   
_Oh I realize_   
_It's hard to take courage_   
_In a world full of people_   
_You can lose sight of it all_   
_And the darkness there inside you_   
_Makes you feel so small_

_But I see your true colours_   
_Shining through_   
_I see your true colours_   
_And that's why I love you_   
_So don't be afraid to let them show_   
_Your true colours_   
_True colours_   
_are beautiful..._   
_Like a rainbow_

 

 

The world around Castiel Novak was grey. Different shades of grey but still grey. Everything was colourless, dreary and somewhat depressing. The only thing in his life, that had colour, was Dean Winchester. He was that light spot in all the darkness.   
  
His eyes that sparkled in the colour of what they called green. A lot of people didn't know how green looked like, for them everything was grey as well. His hair had a light brown or a dark blonde, depending on the light and his lips were of dark red when wet and somewhat pale when dry.  
  
Castiel could have spend days just staring at the young men with all those different colour on him. Even his clothes had different colours while Castiel had to try his best to find matching grey shades hoping the colours matched for people who could see them.  
  
Already in school the children were told why their world was always grey and not colourful. They learned how the world looked in the eyes of the adults who were able to see them but describing a colour to somebody who never had seen one was a hard thing to do. The teachers explained that one had to find her or his inner colour to be able to see them but what that meant the children didn't understand. How are you supposed to find something if you don't know what you are looking for.  
  
Years passed, decades even and Castiel remained in a world of different shades of grey. When he walked the streets he heard people laugh and talk, heard them speak of their colours when he felt lost in solemnity. That, however, changed when one day he met the Winchester brothers.  
  
The younger, tall one, Sam Winchester, was colourless like Castiel and all the other people but his older brother was shining with an intensity Novak had never experienced before. The second he laid eyes on Dean, his heart started to pump stronger and faster and his whole body seemed to boil on the inside. He knew he was in love not knowing that Dean felt the very same.  
  
They were friends and although everything was grey without Dean, he made Castiel happy when he was around. Yet it was a very complicated relationship. While Dean Winchester was extrovert, always smiling and laughing, Castiel was shy, barely spoke and was ashamed of how inconspicuous he was compared to Dean. Whenever they came close to each other, anywhere near a kiss or even a simple touch, he backed off. He was so afraid that the older Winchester would get infected by him, sucked into the same kind of depressing existence and he wouldn't risk that.  
  
The years passed and Dean was getting sick of it. He didn't understand why Castiel acted the way he did so when the young man once again fled Dean followed him locking the door behind them and hiding the key in his pocket. Even if he wanted to run away, he couldn't do so without touching Dean.  
  
“Please”, Castiel begged, his eyes wide in shock. “Please let me out.” Dean didn't listen, didn't obey. Instead he moved closer forcing Castiel into the last corner of the room.  
“Why can't I touch you”, the deep voice asked. “Why do you always run away from me?”  
Novak turned around staring at the floor feeling his cheeks heat up again. He didn't know what to say.  
“Because I will make you sick. I will pull you down with me into a pit you don't want to live in. I am lost in my own darkness and you are the only light I have left in my life. If you go out I will go under”, he answered not turning around. Dean tried to stop him from speaking a couple of times.  
“Listen to me...”, he said.  
“You will loose your colours and I can't do that to you, Dean. Not to you, never you.”  
“Listen to me...”, Dean tried again.  
“Everything I do...I do to save you from me. Please just...don't”, Castiel began but it was to late. Dean pulled him by the shoulder.  
“Listen to me! I need you!”  
He turned him around and Castiel now had to face Dean. His eyes were sad and full of fear but Dean was still normal, still shining. He stared at the young man standing in front of him and could feel his eyes tear up. When he saw Deans eyes widen he looked to the ground to hide them when he suddenly saw a pair of black shoes. But Deans shoes were brown...  
He looked up a little realizing that he was wearing black trousers while his trench coat had the colour of beige. His tie was blue and his shirt was of a clean white. He stared up at Dean.  
“How...how did you do that”, he asked.  
Dean frowned. “I don't know what you mean?”  
“I...I have colours! I am not grey anymore.”  
  
The man turned around staring into the mirror. His skin was light but still a couple of shades darker than Deans. His lips were also lighter when dry so he licked them watching them change colour. He touched his hair that was of a very dark brown almost black and stared into his deep blue eyes. He had never seen himself before. Castiel turned around looking at Dean. His lips were curled into a smile while a single tear of joy rolled down his cheeks.  
“I...I am finally colourful”, he explained again.  
“I really don't understand what you are talking about, Cas...For me you were always colourful.”  
  
In that moment Castiel realized that it wasn't easy to find your inner colours by yourself, that sometimes one needed help. He understood that sometimes other people saw ones colour before the people realized themselves and how important it was to tell them about it instead of making them feel grey.

 


End file.
